


I need more than 50ft away (from your dog)

by hosiexa



Series: yuyeon week [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, yuyeon week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: In which Song Yuqi's dog really has something against Jeon Soyeon — or against her scent, at least. But they are co-workers, so it gets hard.yuyeon week!
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: yuyeon week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I need more than 50ft away (from your dog)

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! this is day 6 of the yuyeon week and here I come with another work! as i told you guys earlier, i had to post this one a little bit later than usual (a lot later, actually), but at least i'm still posting, right???
> 
> remember that anyone can join the yuyeon week! you can do your own yuyeon week, you just have to write your stories following the daily prompts and, when you post your work, add yuyeon week to the tags so everyone can find it.
> 
> hope you like it! enjoy

Song Yuqi is at the CUBE Studios to record the new TV show called Idle On The Jelly. She is the main character along with four more recently discovered actress and Jeon Soyeon, the senior actress awarded with two American Oscars after her brilliant performance in the film Lion, not to mention her national awards for her roles in the successful Korean dramas.

To be more specific, she is rehearsing her lines for the recording later in the small and lonely closet of stage objects. There are lots of furniture and decorative objects around the scarlet plastic stone in which she is sitting, as well as strange and unusual things like fake plants, big heads of stuffed animals and pairs of shoes scattered falling from the top of one of the closets.

Not that she is anti-social, because she is not. In fact, she is almost never seen alone because, fortunately, her co-workers are as loud and funny as she is, and they always join her in their antics and jokes without questioning, like the time when Shuhua, Minnie and she played a prank in Kim Hyuna, the director of the show. She is only there, in that moldy and lonely room, because today she is waiting for her plan to work.

Her goal is to lure Soyeon over there and force her to admit that something is going on between them, something more than they currently have — all the teasing and the flirting. It is obvious for her and for their work mates, of course, but Soyeon always jokes about it when she mentions the subject, so Miyeon helped her to see it was time to act or the older would keep deviating from it forever, and she is running out of time because the recordings will end in two weeks.

She is so desperate that even Soojin, who usually abstains herself from all the mess caused by the trio of foreigners, is helping with the plan too, by putting Jelly, Yuqi's dog, in Soyeon's trailer so she would get angry and go after Yuqi.

Soyeon doesn’t hate dogs. She is actually very friendly with all kind of animals, despite her horrible allergy that keeps her from petting them. However, she doesn't get along with Jelly since the first time they met and it is all Jelly’s fault. The little dog hated the actress’ scent and started chasing her to bite her, or scratch her, or just stare at her and barke like crazy, and recently started tearing up Soyeon's clothes. 

The blonde refused to change her perfume, of course, and kindly told Yuqi that she didn’t have to pay for any of her stuff — if she hadn’t done it, Yuqi would have a really big debt because Soyeon only possesses fancy things —, but asked her to never let the dog near her or her trailer ever again, which was very fair.

Yuqi did so and the unfortunate incidents stopped happening… Until today, as expected. But she is starting to think Jelly lost her interest for it’s been half an hour already and no sign of Soyeon.

Luckily, Minnie texts her to share the good news.

**Min of My Mimin**

(14h35) She is searching for you

(14h35) Be prepared because she is > pissed <

She smiles when she reads it and waits for Soyeon’s really loud shout that tells her it is time to get her hand dirty. Less than a minute later and the blonde is in front of her, one hand holding the door open and the other one carrying a bunch of clothes. She looks so upset that Yuqi wonders for a second if that was the best way to get her attention. Perhaps it was not, but, anyway, there is no way to undo it because Soyeon is already there, right in front of her, in her black sweatpants and the Bart Simpson's yellow shirt.

Her casual outfit says that she just arrived at the studio.

“Song Yuqi!” Her voice doesn't even crack. “Your bloody dog ruined my costume again! I swear to God that if I see that hairball in front of me ever again I will send it to live with my aunt in the Ukraine!”

She throws the fabrics, all torn, on the floor in front of Yuqi, and the Chinese hears the door slam behind her. Yuqi looks at it and hides a smile not to give everything away. It was _so easy_ to trick Soyeon.

“In the last time I checked, Jelly was in my trailer. Locked. Could you explain me how the hell she got into yours?”

“ _You_ explain me that! She just- You know what? Forget it, I’m sending that dog back to your house!”

“I would like to see you try.”

Soyeon's eyebrows go up and her cheeks get even redder. She looks so cute now that Yuqi is struggling not to take a picture.

“Excuse me?”

“You locked the door, genius. It only opens from the outside,” she explains, setting aside her script to watch Soyeon turn desperately turn around and grab the doorknob, pulling it as if it were really going to open just because she wants to. 

When she is done trying, she looks back at Yuqi and grits her teeth to the girl’s smirk. “Are you kidding me?! If you knew it, why were you here?”

“I didn’t leave the door closed.”

“But why did you- I- We- I’m calling Soojin!” She sighs when she touches her pant pockets and realizes she left her phone on her trailer. “Argh!”

“Calm down, I’m texting Shuhua,” Yuqi pretends to type and shows the screen to Soyeon right after, but it is already blocked again. 

Still, the blonde groans and approaches her co-worker with a frustrated expression, sitting next to her and leaning her back against the wall. She hugs her own legs and takes a deep breath, ready to wait for some time because Shuhua is probably shooting a scene and they are not allowed to use her cell phone during it. Besides, she is such a kid that she might take long on purpose just to annoy them.

Yuqi, in turn, crosses her legs and bites her lips. She likes that even when they are seated the difference in height is present. Soyeon is so tiny that sometimes she forgets she is older than her, and she pays attention to the fact that the girl looks very tired, carrying dark circles in her eyes and slow actions that she tries to cover up with her fierce tone of voice. 

It is a fact that Soyeon works harder than everyone there, not just because she is a famous actress and has a reputation to uphold, but because she is also a rap singer and is currently working on her second album, and since she is proud and stubborn, of course she wouldn’t let anyone interfere on her art, so she writes, produces and composes all of her songs, which takes a big amount of her time. 

In most times, she works on it during the night and the dawn, barely leaving from four to five hours of sleep. That is why she doesn’t speak much on set, and why she is not as energetic as Shuhua, Minnie or Yuqi. She tries really hard to give the best she can give, though, and loves to ignore Yuqi and Soojin’s scolds for her to take a break.

“So… Did you finish that song yet?”

“Yeah, I did. I can show you later, if you want to,” she sounds more calm than before, and looks at Yuqi just to smile at her with those tempting lips.

“Sure. It has a name already?”

“I won’t say it. You’ll laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?” She insists while frowning.

Soyeon bites her bottom lip not to curse herself. She was really dumb for making that song and just think about it makes her embarrassed. It is not her fault, though, it is not like she controls her creativity or where it will lead her to; the lyrics just come at her and she has to write it down. She writes what or how she feels, and she was looking right at her ruined purple skirt when the need hit her.

“It is, uh, called Jelly.”

When Yuqi's mouth opens and her playful eyes appear, Soyeon regrets having said anything and looks away to prevent the teasing that she knows is coming to make her blush. She is not wrong.

“I knew you secretly love Jelly! I knew it! And now you’re releasing a song about her? She will be _so happy_ , Soyeonie, this is just great!”

“I do not love nor like that stupid dog, Song Yuqi,” she rolls her eyes. “I just threw half of my closet on the trash thanks to that little devil!”

“And you still like her!”

“I do not. Shush it, for the Lord’s sake.”

“You do, you just are frustrated because she doesn’t love you back,” Yuqi accuses.

“This is so not true!” 

“It is! You like her, it is okay to admit it, Soyeonie.”

“I have nothing to admit.”

“You do,” Yuqi puts her forefinger on Soyeon’s right cheek and keeps pressing it like it’s a button. Soyeon tries to bite it, but she takes it back soon enough.

“You know, you really give me a hard time,” she sighs.

Yuqi puts her arms around the shorter girl and squeezes her, not willing to let her go, even though the blonde is frowning. “But you like me! Confess it already!”

“Yes, I do,” it surprises her so much that Yuqi thinks she heard it wrong and Soyeon knows it, so she says it again, as softly as the first time. “I like you, Yuqi-ah. I like you very much. I’m sorry if I don’t show it enough-”

“I knew it!” The Chinese screams, smiling big and shaking Soyeon’s body against her own. She is overcome with excitement and repeatedly kisses both of the flushed cheeks of the rapper.

“Yeah, yeah. You can let go of me now. And I still hate your dog,” she doesn’t mean it, but Yuqi eventually lets her go. However, she keeps their bodies close and hold Yuqi’s arm with both of hers. “Stop laughing, I’m serious.”

But Yuqi laughs for a few more moments until she relaxes in her breathing and cleans the only tear that came out of her eye. Soyeon tries — and fails — not to smile at it.

“Sure thing.”

When Soyeon wants to say something, she usually does it while singing it, or rapping it, like the time when she was in high school and her Chemistry teacher gave her a grade that was lower than what she deserved and she wrote him a song and sang it on the school’s prom, or when she was sad because she didn’t get the role she wanted and wrote her first ballad, which was about being apart from her dreams and gave her a Golden Globe. 

She is pure art in every single aspect of her life.

Following the line, _talking_ about things is a little bit harder, so she is proud of herself for doing it so naturally, and, indeed, all those words came out of her without even feeling it. It was good and now Yuqi knows about her feeling, as simple as that, and they can finally take things seriously and try to be something, at least when they have the time for it because the TV show is making Soyeon miss her own life.

It doesn’t take long for her to get anxious and take Yuqi’s cell phone, lighting up the screen just to see what time it is and if there is any notifications from any of the girls. There is not, so she groans and presses Yuqi’s arms against her belly. 

“Geez, when are they coming? I’m starting to get really hungry here.”

“Uh- Yeah, about that…” Yuqi slips aways from her touch and gets up, squeezing her own hands and avoiding Soyeon’s gaze. “They aren’t coming at all.”

“What? Why?”

She knows pretty well what will be Soyeon’s reaction to what she has to say, but now she already get what she wanted and is completely satisfied by it, so nothing could possibly end her happiness. That is why she confidently puts her hand inside the back pocket of her shorts and shows a small, pointed object.

“You had the key during all this time?” She is back at screaming again, but still no surprise. Yuqi knows her too well.

“Uh, _duh_? But now my mission is complete and-”

“Song Yuqi!”

Yuqi doesn’t try to fight her this time because she knows she really did it wrong and she deserves the punishment, but Soyeon’s slaps lead them into a long-awaited kiss, so she considers it as a blessing in disguise. And they still get to have lunch — at 3pm — together at the studio’s kitchen! She keeps telling everyone that the blonde girl is her girlfriend, but she really is not. Soyeon just accept the invite to go on a date with her, their first one, so they are a little bit far from having a solid relationship yet. However, this is nothing the obstinate Song Yuqi can't fix with a little bit of charm, time and lots of conversations with Jelly to tell her not to get close to Soyeon's things anymore if she doesn't want to see her mother sad because her girl is so mad that refuses to kiss her. Of course they still are public figures, but they will figure it all. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, honestly. but if you didn't, it's ok! tell me how I can improve myself for the next works!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome, so be my guest <3
> 
> I didn't proofread the story, so if you found any mistakes, please point them out so i can fix them! <3
> 
> this is my tumblr, so [talk to me](https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/), or at twitter here [i meant it, you can talk to me, i won't bite](https://twitter.com/hosiexa)! 
> 
> sooshu week and mimin week are coming too!
> 
> P.S.: I also created an IDLE group chat on discord because I couldn't find one ANYWHERE, so here's the link in case any of you wanna join [here it goes](https://t.co/gUglS71yh0?amp=1)


End file.
